Sans/Inktale
Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. He is capable of drawing anything and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an original character. Profile Ink lives off the creativity of artists, and lives outside the timeline. He supports artists to create new AUs and keep adding art to the fandom for as long as he can. He is also the Protector of the Imagination and of AUs. He lives in a parallel world which he likes to call "The Doodle Sphere" and visits AUs to check the inhabits of it. In his parallel world, all the AUs come together in the form of flying doors lost in a huge colorful garden. Themes are Megalopantia and one that has a lot of hate but still could be the theme, Tokyovania. Personality Ink is, unlike Sans, very excited and energetic. He likes making art on people's walls. When getting too excited, he sometimes randomly throws up black ink. Ink cares about everyone he loves and always gives bad guys a second chance to make their lives better. He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height, because he is slightly smaller than the Undertale Sans. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Perhaps such positivity hides a lot more than expected. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." Also loves pizza. Backstory Ink started out as an unfinished AU, still half a sketch with no soul or emotions. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, failed. Ink was stuck in this white void (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he did not want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator finally) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful, and... well, just felt! If the intervals between colors were too long, though, he would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake people Ink having a soul. Appearance Ink has black paint on his right cheek. He wears UT Sans' jacket hung around his hips, black, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on said shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart shaped tops) on it. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants he wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sport shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush. Abilities and Weaknesses Ink is able to create objects and make them come to life with his paint, even ink figures that looks like someone dead or someone that is alive. They will have the same powers, but weaker (he cannot bring anyone back to life with his paint, though). When Ink gets excited, he vomits out black ink, but when he gets sick, he throws up any type of ink; sometimes all the colours will come out at one time, like an ink rainbow. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error is made to destroy and Ink is made to create. Their level of relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, but some think they're in love. Ink!Papyrus Ink!Papyrus is like his brother. He likes tattoos. Ink!Papyrus has not made an appearance on Comyet's blog or artwork. Comyet has said on her Tumblr that Ink!Sans is the only one in the universe, preferring not to call it an AU because it only concerns Ink!Sans for now. Some believe Ink!Papyrus is dead, but some believe that he was split/separated from his brother. However, some people believed that Ink!Papyrus is with Ink!Undyne. Ink!Papyrus is not canon; Ink Sans is the only one in the official universe. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only people who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare . Together with Berry(Underswap Sans) they are an elite team called The Star Sanses. Ink's creator had not confirmed this fact to be true, but it is most likely possible that these two Sanses have a friendly interaction. Paperjam The more artsie of the 2 Ink!Sans and Error!Sans "kids". In most cases, Paperjam is the child of Ink and Error in the Ink!Sans X Error!Sans ships. Though, it is confirmed by Comyet that it was supposed to be asexual. S.T Showed him all of the AUs. Create Him and Create work together with Dream to protect the AUs from Nightmare, Error and fell. Trivia * He was created by Myebi(mun), or Comyet * Ink is very, very different from fandom Ink * Ink starred in a canceled comic: Ink in Underswap * Myebi also created Zephyrtale Gallery Category:Characters Category:Inktale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans-centric AUs